Lifting planar objects such as plywood, glass, roofing panels and solar energy panels are subject to handling and environmental hazards. For example, attempting to hand carry a sheet of plywood up a ladder creates safety hazards for the handler and those working in the vicinity of the ladder. Moreover, planar objects are subject to wind influences which cause the planar objects to act as a sail, thus increasing the risk of damage and/or injuries from the movement of these objects. As such, a simple lifting apparatus which reduces the risks inherent in the physical handling of planar objects would be highly desirable in the relevant art.